fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo World!
Nintendo World is where all the nintendo heros gang up for one more brawl against their dreaded Eniemies! Bowser, Gannondorf, Meta Knight and Mewtwo! With the whole Nintendo Worl joined together for another big battle, nothing can stop the Heros!!! Season 2 will be on another article that will be on the bottom when i finish this season... So ENJOY! Characters Heros *Mario *Link *Pikachu *Kirby Companions *Yoshi *Luigi *Zelda/Shiek *Peach *Ash & Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard Enemies *Bowser *Gannondorf *Meta Knight *Mewtwo Episode 1: The Mushroom Kingdom In Danger! Narrator: Along time ago... 36 Characters faught in a big brawl until they came back for action! (At Mario's House) Mario: Hey Luigi! What happend here!!! Luigi: Ouch....! Bowser got powerful! And he had a partner... Mario: Bowser is BACK! Peach: Mario!!! Mario: Peach! OMG Bowser has Peach! Luigi: Mario... you gotta get help... Wario is the only one in the mushroom kingdom that could help you! Mario: NO WAY! I could get Yoshi to help! (At Bowser's Castle) Bowser: Kamek, how is the new assistent doing... Kamek: Perfect Boss! He destroyed Mario's house! Bowser: GAHHHHH!!! Hes supose to destroy the Mario Brothers!!! Kamek: He got Luigi down! Bowser: Well i still dont know about this person from Hyrule! (At Town Square) Mario: YOU ARE TAT PERSON? Gannondorf: Yes... I finally destroyed the town! Now your next Mario! Mario: Grr... (Mario flips over Gannon and kicks the back of his leg) Gannon: Grr... (Gannon used his own Poison Punch on Mario) Mario: Ouch!!! (Mario falls down) (A big blue hole appears) Mario: Oh... who... is he... (Mario's head falls on the ground) ( Theme Plays) ???: Gannon you must go back to Hyrule or the whole Nintendo World will be ruined!!! Gannon: Never...! Episode 2: Travel Through Hyrule! Narrator: Last time on Nintendo World, our novice hero Mario cannot survive the powerful Gannon! So a mysterious character comes in and help... what will happen now... Mario: Link... you gotta take care of Gannon! Link: Dont worry Mario, i wont let you down! (Link grabs Gannon and sliced his arm) Gannon: AHHHH!!! (He used his Poison Kick attack on Link which sends him flying to a building) Link: AHHHH!!! Thats it Gannon! (Link grapples Gannon with his chain thing and sends him back to Hyrule) Mario: Oh..! Link, i gotta help you on this... Link: No Mario its ok! (Link jumps into the portal to Hyrule) Mario: Hm... Yoshi come on! Were going to Hyrule! Yoshi: YOSSSSHHHII!!! (They both jump in) (AT HYRULE FOREST) Link: Gannon you shall now die! Gannon: Never... (Gannon uses Ice Punch and freezes Link) (Mario and Yoshi comes in) Mario: Yoshi use egg bomb! (Yoshi uses Egg Bomb on Gannon and he dies) Mario: Wow that was way too easy! (Yoshi uses fire blast and unfreezes Link) Link: Ugh...! You finally killed Gannon! WAIT MARIO! Why are you here! Mario: I told you! That you needed help! Link: Here... Mario we gotta go back to the Mushroom Kingdom and destroy Bowser! Mario: No...! Link, i have beaten Bowser so many times! Im up for new challenges... Link: Okay... try and protect Hyrule while i travel back to the Mushroom Kingdom and defeat Bowser okay! Mario: You got it! (Link goes back to the mushroom kingdom) Mario: This will be too easy... (A pokeball lands from space and a pokemon pops out) Mario: What are you...? Episode 3: When Its Hyrule, Its Pokemon? Narrator: After a few days in Hyrule, MArio is still trying to figure out what the thing was... Pikachu: Pikka?!?! Mario: Hm... (Mario checks his pokedex) Its A Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika Pika pika pika!!!! >Mario you gotta help Ash in Sinnoh< Mario: Oh... but i gotta take care of Hyrule! Pikachu: PIKA PIKA!!! >NOOO! You Gotta help NOW!< Mario: Okay fine! Lets go! Yoshi come on! Yoshi: Okay Mario! (Mario gets on Yoshi and they all go in the portal) (At Sinnoh) Ash: Ugh... Wheres Pikachu!!! Mewtwo: Hahaha! (Mewtwo uses Shadow Ball) Ash: Ahh! Go Charizard! Charizard: GRAAAHHH! Ash: Charizard use fire blast! (Charizard uses fire blast but Mewtwo uses prtoect) Mewtwo: Haha! Ash, you cannot defeat me! (A Portal Pops up and spits MArio, Yoshi, and Pikachu) Ash: PIKACHU! Mario Time to do my job! (Mario uses his hammer and swings it at Mewtwo's shadow ball to reflect it back) Mewtwo: OUCH! Ill be back for more... I just need some clones... Ash: Thanks Mario! Mario: No Problem! This is like training for me! Ash: Here... I think you would be great to fight Red's Pokemon... Mario: Red? Ash: Yea! He is powerful trainer! Mario: Well Link is gonna check on me like in a few days so... maybe i could fight alittle pokemon... hahaha... Ash: Oh Yay! Episode 4: Big Fight At Bowser's Castle! (Link Vs Bowser) Narrator: Last time we had Mario and Ash continuing the story but now its Link? Link: Here we are... Bowser's castle...! Category:Fan Fiction